


Graffiti

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-12
Updated: 2001-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Heero does for Duo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Heero looked back down at the ground and sighed internally. This had all made a lot more sense when he'd had both feet planted firmly on terra firma. Really. He shook his head, hoisted his can of spray paint, and commenced the mission.

~Duo, the things I do for you...~

   


* * *

  
 

[three days previous]

"Aw, isn't that cute? I wonder who Amy is..." Duo sighed dreamily.

"Eh?" Heero chanced a quick glance at Duo before refocusing on the road.

"Didn't you see it? Back at the overpass, the graffiti. 'Mark loves Amy.'"

"Oh, that." Heero's tone added the "So what?" that he didn't say out loud.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't get it."

"Get what?"

Duo chuckled. "Graffiti is a traditional way to declare commitment, Heero. At least for the teenaged set."

"Hn."

   


* * *

  
 

In typical lazy-Sunday-morning fashion, Duo finally rolled himself out of bed around ten-thirty and meandered his way out to the patio with a mug of coffee. Heero looked up at him quickly, then devoted his utter attention to the newspaper as Duo stretched and yawned and contentedly surveyed his domain.

A few moments passed, then Duo laughed quietly into his coffee. "Heero, you wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened to the water tower, would you?"

"Why would I know anything?" Heero asked innocently.

"Heero, put that newspaper down if you want it to survive."

   


* * *

  
 

Shirley beckoned Betty to the window. "You've got to see this, Betty."

Betty looked out. "...green? I would have used red."

"You know Heero. He likes the color green."

"So true."

And high above the suburb, the water tower's new message (in neat, precise block letters) serenely proclaimed, "Heero ♥ Duo."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I can explain this. Really.
> 
> I was at work. And I saw this name, Charleen. And it made me heark back to the days of my youth, when I spent my time happily singing along to the country music on the radio.
> 
> Bob: The fact that she spent her formative years doing this explains a lot, don't you think?
> 
> Shut up, Bob. Anyway, I saw the name, and instantly the chorus to this song that was popular when I was in third grade or so hit me. Transcribed to the best of my memory, I present them to you here:
> 
> "In John Deere green / on a hot summer night / he wrote "Billy Bob loves Charlene" (or maybe it was Darlene)/  in letters six (three?) feet high. / The whole town said that  he should have used red / but it looked good to Charlene (Darlene?) /  in John Deere green."
> 
> If anyone would like to verify that I am *not* crazy by telling me the artist or the title of the song, I'd be most appreciative.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Postscript, November 2009: The song is "John Deere Green" by Joe Diffie.


End file.
